taking over me
by Sesshomaru-fan-4-life
Summary: Summary:kagome and the girls sing to Inuyasha and the guys in hopes of getting the men they love. CHAPPIE 6 UP Parings: InuKag, SessRin, MirSan
1. prologue

**Taking over me**

Summary: this is a song fic and from kagome to Inuyasha, this is my first fic so it mite not be that good

Parings: Inu/Kag, Sess/Rin, Mir/San. By: Elaine Morrison (Sesshomaru-fan-4-life)

**Prologue**

Kagome had known Inuyasha since she was five years old, but Inuyasha had been her neighbour

all his life but he only met Kagome on the first grade because his father did not go out much after the death of his second wife Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother.

Inuyasha and Kagome became fast friends after they learned they were neighbours they were at each others houses all the time and that when Kagome found out that Inuyasha was a hanyou, witch made her like him more even though she was only five.

He could tell her anything and vice-versa, that relationship only got stronger when Kagome's dad died, when she was only eight and Souta was only two, the only one Kagome would talk to was Inuyasha, he knew how she felt by some extent his mother died when he was only four years old and did not know his mother well but loved her and was sad when she died but not as sad as his father, after she died Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Mr.(toga)Taisho started to live in solitude.

Now in high school Inuyasha and Kagome are still as close as they were when they were younger, if not closer, they also met Miroku and Sango and they too know Inuyasha s secret and they were all vary close.

¤¤the story¤¤

Kagome and Sango were out shopping when they went to HMV to get some new CD's, Kagome got:

Maroon 5

Evanescence

Linkin park

The darkness

Nickel back

Avril Lavigne

Outcast

Three days grace

Three doors down

And Hoobastank

Sango got:

Beastie boys

Out of your mouth

50 cent

Eminem

Usher

Britney spears

Blink-182

Black eyed peas

Seether

And Evanescence

Kagome also got Slipknot cd for Inuyasha he only liked this band because he herd it from Miroku and now he loves them.

¤-¤Later Kagome's house¤-¤

the first CD they put in was Evanescence they listened to the CD till it came to #8 called taking over me then kagome got an idea.

She and Inuyasha had been _friends _long enough she was going to get him no matter what.

¤--¤--¤--¤

hay ppl Sesshomaru-fan-4-life here

hope u like my story i noe this is only the prologue i will have to rest soon promise

R&R tell me if u like it so far and if i should make it more then just a song fic


	2. the plan

**Chapter 2: The plan**

"Sango I have an idea, do you still like that Miroku guy?" Kagome asked as she got up and put the song on repeat 1.

Blushing a bit "yeah, why?" she asked staring at Kagome with a questioning look.

"I will tell you later, but dose Rin still like Sesshomaru?" she asked turning back to turn the computer on.

"Yeah, she got it bad for him, but why r you asking me these questions?" She said getting up ad walking over to Kagome and reading over her shoulder, when Kagome did not answer Sango taped her on the shoulder.

"Hello, earth to Kagome, come in Kagome, are you there" She said waving a hand in front of Kagome's face.

"ooh, sorry I have an idea......"she was cut off by Sango" yeah I know you said that already" Kagome shot her a death glare" As I was saying I have an idea to get the guys are you in or out?" She asked staring at her waiting for the answer to her question.

"Is that all you were thinking about I thought that something was wrong (sigh) yeah I'll do anything to get Miroku, to what do I have to do?" She asked vary eager to start.

¤-¤ school¤-¤

"Hey, Rin I want to ask you something." Kagome said as she ran up to Rin with Sango close behind.

"Sure, what is it?"Rin asked turning to face her friends.

"Well I have an idea to get Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru to like us, you in?" She asked after she caught her breath.

"Only if I get Sesshomaru, then I am in" Rin said with a small smile.

"No Sesshomaru's mine" Kagome joked with Rin" Not I am going after Inuyasha, and Sango wants Miroku, so you in Rin" Kagome asked pulling a peace of paper ready to hand it to Rin.

"Yup, what do you want me to do?" Rin asked.

"Here, take this and learn it" kagome said handing the peace of paper to Rin" met me at my house after School" just as she finished her sentence the bell rang.

¤-¤ Kagome's¤-¤

Sango, Rin, and kagome sat on kagome's bed well kagome looked through a box that she grabbed off her night stand.

"So what's the plan you have to get our guys Kag?" Rin asked well playing with her hair on the bed.

"Just a minute I am trying to find my _stuff_ for It." kagome said as she kept on looking through the box.

The other two girls just shrugged it off and just sat on the bed.

"**Found it**, Rin here you go, Sango here you go, just read it and tell me what you think." Kagome said as she took a set at the computer desk.

"Ok." Rin and Sango said in unison.

The letters:

_To get the guys we like we are going to ding a song for them the song is called **taking over me** by **Evanescence **we will sing it on karaoke night at the mall but we have to get the boys there with out them finding out what we are doing we will have to work on that later but we need to practice the song_ _lyrics on the next page._

"Hum Kagome, what next page?" Rin asked from behind the paper.

"What I put it there, were did it go?" Kagome said looking through the box again "Found it, here you go you two" she said as she pasted the papers to them.

"Thank you, kagome." Rin said reading over the lyrics on the page.

Lyrics:

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream? and dream I do..  
  
I believe in you........  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all i know and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you........  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
If i look deep enough  
So many things inside that, just like you, are taking over  
  
I believe in you.....  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking OVER ME  
  
I believe in you........  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
(Taking over me)....Your taking over me  
(Taking over me)......Taking over me..._

"Kagome, who is going to be the lead singer" Sango asked as kagome walked over to the bed.

"I will if that's ok with you guys?" Kagome said giving them the puppy dog look but not on purpose.

"That's fine kagome I don't like to sing anyway so I am fine with that." Rin said re-reading the lyrics.

"Same here Kag." said Sango from her spot on the floor were she also was re-reading her lyrics.

"Great lets get started then, ok." Kagome said walking over to the CD player and turning it on to the song they were going to sing in one week at karaoke night at the mall.

¤--¤--¤--¤

Working on next chapter I just got back from a friends house and I am not feeling good I will try to have the next chapter up soon R&R, o and I still do not know if this is going to end on the next chapter or I am going to make it into a long story.

Sesshomaru-fan-4-life,

byez

ps. if there are any spelling errors i am sorry i SUCK at spelling and no one helped me this time.


	3. The performance part one

**Chapter 3: The performance (part one)**

Kagome, Rin, and Sango had been going to each others houses to practice for the karaoke on the Friday night which was only 4 days away.

They had come a long way from the first time they practiced, when Kagome had tripped over Sango who had tripped over Rin. Then Kagome had forgotten her part

Now she knows the whole song

The dance still needed a little work. Sango and Rin were having a bit of trouble when they did the lap dance on the chairs and when they had to go under them at one point in the dance so Kagome took that part out. Instead she put in a part were they did a dance on the floor. Where they would crawl on their hands and knees and spin themselves around. They had that down in a matter of minutes...

--three days later--

"Hay guys, we are almost done and the karaoke night is tomorrow we need to practice once more ok?" Kagome said as she walked up to Sango and Rin at lunch on the Thursday before their big show.

"Yeah I know but I am so tired and we have done that dance one million times already, I will be at the practice but I want to get some sleep and get some homework done," Rin said as she yawned to prove her point "but still... count me in!"

"Ok, but you have to know the dance first ok?" said Kagome well looking at her cafeteria food well poking it to decide whether or not it was edible.

"I know most of it, the only thing I don't know is the lap dance on the chairs, that part is a little hard." Rin said as Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right... So for that part we will change it around. It will still be the same dance but in a different order, hum.... Ok we will move the part were the song goes 'then you touched my hand and I knew you loved me then." we will sit on the floor and hold hands stand up slowly and point to the guys ok?" Kagome asked taking a bit of her chocolate bar deciding that it was the only thing eatable on her tray well she waited for they to answer her question.

"Sure!!" Sango and Rin said in unison. Silence fell as the two girls slowly turned to look at each other. Their glance then exchanged with Kagome.

They then burst out in laughter realizing what they had done for the tenth time that day. They chuckled so hard tears began to form in Sango's eyes and Rin almost fell off her chair. Kagome just shook her head at them.

She was about to take another bite of her chocolate bar when she saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku. Casually, they claimed their table in the far corner and began to talk.

She was just about to get up and snatch her prey when Rin and Sango grabbed her wrist.

"Were are you going Kagome?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Just going to see if the guys will come to the karaoke night because if they don't what was the point of the last week of practicing?" Kagome said prying her friends' hands off her wrists.

Sango and Rin became suddenly hopeful.

"We want too come to Kagome." Sango begged her eyes like a puppy dog.

"Yeah, we want to come too!" Rin pleaded and suddenly Kagome was face with two sets of puppy dog-eyed girls

"PLEAAASE!!!" they persisted in unison, quivering their bottom lip.

"Fine, but don't say a thing ok, I will do the talking got it?" she ordered. She looked at each gleeful pair of eyes.

with the guys

"Hay Inuyasha looks whose coming, it's your girlfriend Kagome" Miroku and Sesshomaru snickered.

"I am not the only one that has a girlfriend coming this way... Look Fluffy its Rin... and Miroku its Sango..." Inuyasha teased.

"Oh my god, he's right Sesshomaru what are we going to do?" Miroku said frantically looking for a safe place to hide. The last thing he wanted was to have another red mark tattooed across his cheek.

"_Or maybe I do..."_ He grinned lecherously.

"We are going to sit here and see what they want ok Miroku... calm down." Sesshomaru said as he leaned back in his chair well he checked out _his_ Rin.

"_Damn she is so fine_" he smirked

When he noticed that Rin was staring at him guessing she noticed him checking her out he turned away.

Unknown to Sesshomaru, Rin was scanning Sesshomaru as well. Then she saw him staring at her she thought that he caught her. She blushed lightly as she turned to Sango.

"Oh no... he caught me staring at him what am I going to do?" Rin said high enough for Sango to hear but low enough so Sesshomaru's demon ears not hear.

Sango however, was too busy in her own world gawked at Miroku. His signature Cheshire cat grin formed on his face as he made his way toward him.

As Kagome neared the table she saw there was three empty seats. Kagome squeezed herself between Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. Rin and Sango followed suit. Rin sat beside Sesshomaru and Miroku, and Sango fitted herself beside Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to the karaoke night tomorrow?" Kagome gushed.

"Sure, but when you say "us" who are you talking about?" he asked her in a husky voice.

"Me, Sango, and Rin were wondering if you, Sesshomaru, and Miroku would come with us," she looked at the guy before finishing "if that's ok with you guys?"

"Sure, but do we have to go there it's so noisy it hurts my ears" Inuyasha said his ears twitching.

"I know, but I like it there, is it ok if we go?" Kagome pleaded with the puppy-dog eyes. "...Please?" Kagome added as she quivered her bottm lip like Sango and Rin had done earlier. She looked at Miroku and Sesshomaru then back to Inu Yasha.

She gave a big smile when she saw out of the corner of her eye Sesshomaru and Miroku nod as they look over Sango and Rin with lustful eyes.

-- the mall --

"Ok, its only 4 hours till the guys get here and 6 till we perform and we still have to practice one more time and get the guys seated and leave with out them thinking we are up to something." Kagome said well pacing back and forth.

Just then Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku walked up behind them and Kagome did not see because she was looking the other way.

"What's wrong Kagome, why you pacing like that did you think we wouldn't show?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face as she turned around and gasped then turned back to Rin and Sango and lipped "how long was he standing there?" and then seeing them shrug she turned back to Inuyasha and smiled.

"Hi... uh, no I did not think you were not going to coming," Kagome stuttered with a nervous smile and looking back at Rin and Sango. Noticing they were conversing with Sesshomaru and Miroku and trying to hide their blush.

"Rin, Sango, I need to talk to you two," she said. "We'll be right back ok." Kagome said turning to the guys with a smile.

"Ok, let's go." Sango said well trying to swat Miroku's hand that was trailing to her bottom away without making it to obvious.

"Be there is a second, ok!" Rin answered continuing her conversation with Sesshomaru.

"Rin can we go _now!_ You can talk to Sesshomaru later!" Kagome said well tearing Rin away from Sesshomaru and towards the door to the back stage.

"Well... are we going practice or what?" Rin asked fumbling into her costume.

"Here we go..." Kagome said well getting into her costume.

Authors notes

icyangelbmw: I know I had some mistakes but I and only human so here is a better copy for you to read k

akire: I hope you liked my story, I am a HUGE fan of yours and I thank you for taking to time to read my story.

Anifreakangel: HUGE thanx to you if not for ur help I have got discouraged and took my story off so thanx you and I am also a huge fan of urs keep it up.

(HUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR MY EDITER)

Avery: hope you are still reading and no I already told you NO LEMONS before.

yoshikuobladedancer: hope your still reading have not herd from you but o well.

And to anyone else how reads my story and dose not review I hope you like it and keep reading

hay guys sorry for the wait but my editor's computer is in the shop I know it's a bit of a cliffy but it is a good cliffy because I don't want to have you guys reading for 2 hours just to finish my chappie so here you go hope you like it and till next time peace out.

Your friend and author

Sesshomaru-fan-4-life

Byez


	4. The performance part two

**Chapter 3: The performance (part two)**

(SD: Hi this is Skeledude's first attempt at editing this story,

SF4L: Took you long enough!

SD: Well here you go!

SF4L: Chapter 3!)

"Well... are we going practice or what?" Rin asked fumbling into her costume.

"Here we go..." Kagome said well getting into her costume.

"I guess so" Sango said well getting her costume on and reading over her lines for the song witch happened to be the hole song and Rin was waiting for Kagome to answer her question.

"Hello Kagome, are we going to practice or what?" Rin said finely in her costume.

"Yeah of cores we are we, still don't have the song down in some parts" Kagome said well adjusting her costume.

"Ok thank you that's a good enough for me lets get started" Rin said doing a warm up routine she learned in gymnastics witch Kagome and Sango took with her.

They did their warm ups they heard the first song start playing.

"Well we better start practicing then." Kagome said as she got into the starting position.

--With the boy's--

"Where do you think the girls went they have been gone for 20 minuets already" _Inuyasha_ said as he looked around for the girls.

"I am sure they are here somewhere _Inuyasha_ don't worry" Miroku said taking a sip of his sprite and setting it back down on the table and turning to face Sesshomaru who was about to say something.

"Yes little brother I am sure that they are fine and if anything happens we will know about it remember we can hear them and smell them." Sesshomaru said from his spot in the bench set across from Miroku.

"Ok, I got it their fine ok but I...ah... got to go to the bathroom ok be right back" _Inuyasha_ said getting up to go to the men's room when.

"Oh, no you don't your not going to check up in the girls, you're staying right here" Miroku said standing and putting a hand on his shoulder and stopping him in his tracks.

"I was not going to check on them, I have to go to the bathroom!" _Inuyasha_ said well walking away to the bathroom.

"Fine I am coming with you, I have to go to." Miroku said as he got up and followed _Inuyasha_ to the bathroom.

"Fine just leave me alone at the table to watch the stuff, fine see if I care" Sesshomaru spat under his breath well watching the person doing a terrible job of singing Toxic by Brittany spears "These people cant sing for beans and their hurting my ears."

--Back with the girl's--

"Ok is that ok Kagome?" Sango asked from her spot on the ground.

"Yeah, I guess we can't get any better can we? But Rin look over the words again ok." Kagome said and walked to a spot beside Sango and sat down, witch was difficult in the costume she was working but she just sat anyway since Sango was in the same thing as she was.

"Ok, I will but can I go to the bathroom and do my makeup ok?" Rin said digging through her backpack to look for her makeup bag.

"Yeah I have to go to but put your street clothes on so the guys don't see us, ok" Kagome said putting on she pants and sweater and walking to the door.

--With _Inuyasha_ & Miroku--

"Miroku, I don't need a babysitter you know I learned to go to the bathroom by my self when I was 1 ½ years old, you did not have to come with me." _Inuyasha_ said walking into the bathroom.

"I am not babysitting you, you know I don't like being alone with Sesshomaru he never talks and when he dose his voice is so, so life less." Miroku said.

"Oh, yeah" _Inuyasha_ said with a smirk "He is a little creepy ain't he?" _Inuyasha_ said turning to face Miroku who was leaning on the wall near the door of the bathroom, well _Inuyasha_ was leaning on the sink counter, as it turns out he didn't have to the bathroom after all but neither of them noticed yet.

"A LITTLE creepy no more like oh my god the dead have come to life run!" Miroku said well trying to hold in his laugh, _Inuyasha_ was having even less success at holding it in at this moment he was on the floor in the fettle position and crying he was laughing so hard.

(SF4L: I am sorry about that Sesshomaru it hurt to write it and I bet you people just laughed at it but I didn't ï 


	5. Judgment of Baby bum, Fighter, and Foxy

**Judgment of Baby bum, Fighter, and Foxy**

As they finished the song the girls they ran off stage and jumped on the boys that they did all this for and hugged them and then they all stated at the same time…

"I love you," All three girls shouted but none of the boys were listening, they were in their own little world where the girls they liked were still dancing (AN: well all except Miroku, like the letch he was he was thinking about all three of the girls but in MUCH less clothing, if any at all).

When the boys snapped out of it they all asked to see the girls in private and the girls when with out a word.

--Inuyasha & Kagome--

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in silence until Inuyasha got the nerve to say something.

"W-why did you do that for?" He asked and looked straight into Kagome's eyes, to make sure what she said was not going to be a lie.

"I did it for you I…I…I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said drooping her head and looking at one of her shoes until a clawed hand cupped her cheek and raised her head to eye level to Inuyasha and he spoke in a loving tone.

"Kagome I have loved you since the first time I met you and I was always to scared to say anything because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way so I never said anything and I am so sorry about that, I wish I could be like you and put my self out on a limb like you, Sango, and Rin did… that was beautifully and, I would be honored if you would go out with me Kagome" Inuyasha said holding her hand and looking into Kagome's eyes, they were filled with unshed tears.

"Oh Inuyasha, I would have waited till the end of time for you and I would LOVE to be your girlfriend" Kagome said as she leaned up and kissed him with all the love in her heart and so her surprise and delight Inuyasha returned it tenfold but still very sweet and gentle.

When they broke the kiss it was only for air they could have stayed like that forever and would not have had a care in the world

"I love you Inuyasha, and that will never change and I hope we will never be apart." Kagome said and kissed him again, a little more forcefully this time and Inuyasha deepened it by nibbling on her bottom lip and she willingly opened her mouth to him and let him slide his tongue into her mouth and explore and memorize her mouth.

When they broke again Inuyasha had his time to talk.

"I love you too Kagome and that will never change either and I will make sure that nothing will get between us and that's a promises I intend to keep for ever" Inuyasha said and kissed her and she was all but willingly to respond to it.

--Rin & Sesshomaru--

Rin and Sesshomaru sat much like Inuyasha and Kagome till Rin said something she thought she would never say out loud much the less to Sesshomaru.

"I love you Sesshomaru and I..." Sesshomaru and his kiss cut off Rin, he was gentle and sweet and was very easy not like Rin thought it would be and she really wanted it to be hard and rough.

"I love you more then life Rin and if I didn't have you I would be lost" Sesshomaru said in a low voice, but Rin know what he meant by it and was happy at what he had said but wasn't more from Sesshie.

"Sesshomaru I love you and I wouldn't have it any other way" Rin said kissing Sesshomaru forcefully on the lips and he did respond and he put his whole heart into it this time and deepened it by tracing her lips with his tongue and was surprised when she opened and let him explore to his hearts content and then she did that same which surprised but not for long when he felt her fighting with his tongue.

--Sango & Miroku--

Sango stood in front of Miroku, her eyes digging into his trying to find approval in her less than normal action 10 minutes past.

"Well?" Miroku asked,

"Did you not like it?" Sango said ashamed at what she had done and thought Miroku didn't like it crush her and she was feeling lower then low.

"No I loved it Sango but I was wondering what you are wearing under that suit" Miroku said with a smirk on his face and trying to grab Sango's butt.

SLAP!

"What was that for Sango?" He asked looking at her with the most innocent eyes she had ever seen and they made her want to give him a hug to make him feel better for the slap he just got then she felt something on her butt.

SLAP!

"Pervert!" Sango said and looked deep into his eyes and wanted to reach up and kiss him but it didn't feel rite and she was new to this after all and didn't want to do anything wrong yet.

"Miroku I…I…I…Iloveyou" Sango said a little fast and Miroku did not understand her.

"What did you say Sango?" He asked lifting her head up eye level to his.

"I…I…I love you, and I did this for you" Sango said and took a deep breath and waited for what Miroku had to say.

"Sango I love you too and I loved the dance, but you didn't have to do that to get me to notice you I always have." Miroku said cupping her cheek and rubbing under her eye with his thumb and staring into her eyes as he did so.

"Then why do you never ask me to go out with you and always ask other girls?" Sango said starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Because I honored you, I thought you wouldn't honor my feelings for you" Miroku said and look at her and she could see the love in his eyes.

"Well I do" Sango said leaning her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Are you going kiss me?" Miroku pressed again,

"I… I don't know" Sango said shyly looking at her shoes blushing slightly,

"Alright" Miroku said shrugging,

"I'll just stare at your chest for a while longer" Miroku said proceeding to do so,

SLAP!

Then Sango did the unexpected and leaned up and kiss him full on the mouth and then deepened it by licking at Miroku's lip asking for enters and she got it as soon as she had started it, and did not mind a bit at how fast he responded and poured her whole heart and sole in to it and by the time she was done she was breathless as was Miroku.

"Well that was unexpected and vary wanted, I love you Sango" He said leaning down and giving her a much gentler kiss on the lips and hugging her tightly in a loving embrace fro what seemed like hours.

-$-$-- Authors note -$-$--

Hay that's it for now see I was nice and updated before Christmas brake so ha, hope you liked my story, its not finished yet but if I get enough reviews I mite make a sequel where the boy's do something for the girls I don't know yet but I need you ppl to tell me if I should or not, its up to YOU!

SD: And partially up to me! lol

And I am writing a new story and it's a Christmas story but I will have it after Christmas sorry but my b-day was yesterday and today was Christmas so I was a little busy so I'll have it soon kk byez

Byez

Your friend/author

Sesshomaru-fan-4-life

And your favorite, loveable skeleton Editor,

Skeledude12, & ReturnofSkeledude12


	6. Chapter 6: The boys strike back!

**Chapter 6: The boys strike back!**

Inuyasha paced the small square in his bedroom trying to think of something to do for the girls. He had though of many things but Sesshomaru said they wouldn't work. They all had been going out for about 3 weeks and Kagome was over constantly. She always changed the radio station so he just left it now. A song started playing that caught his attention. It was one he had heard before but not in a while. He listened to the lyrics and smiled to himself,

'Genius!' he shouted in his mind, he walked over to the radio and kissed it saying,

"Thank you! Thank you Thank you!" and then he hopped on his laptop to do some work. He found the lyrics and printed them out still smiling

--The Next Day--

When Inuyasha woke up he found Sesshomaru down stairs making him self some eggs and toast. He sat at the table and smiled. He had found the perfect thing to do for the girls and he was sure that his brother wouldn't have a problem with this one; he knew that he liked this song. It was a nice slow song and not to loud to hurt his ears. Inuyasha held the paper with the lyrics in his hand and waited for his brother to sit down before he would talk. When Sesshomaru sat down Inuyasha slipped him the paper and waited for him to read it.

"What is this brother, something new for the girls I presume" he snatched the paper off the table and glared at Inuyasha,

"I fear the worst already" Inuyasha shrugged, "Don't knock it till you read it" he then tried to snatch some of Sesshomaru's toast, Sesshomaru simply shooed him away like a pesky fly. Sesshomaru's cold eyes looked over the paper and a slight smirk came over his face. "I like this one brother."

"Thanks I guess Sesshomaru, so think Miroku will like it?" Inuyasha said getting up to get a bowl of cereal. Sesshomaru sighed as he thought this over one more time, 'singing with Miroku and Inuyasha' he looked over at Inuyasha who was trying to hide the fact he was smuggling ramen in his "Captain Crunch" 'If I didn't really like this girl, I wouldn't even consider this.'

Inuyasha sat back down across from his brother with his ears twitching every once and a while with the little noises.

"He might, you should ask him," Sesshomaru said getting up to put his dishes in the sink and leaving the paper on the table. Inuyasha gorged himself on his sickening mix of noodle and sweet cereal. Sesshomaru stared and sat back down and began contemplating whether or not screaming would help. Inuyasha nodded then drank the rest of the milk/sauce mixture in his bowl then also got up to put his dish in the sink. As soon as he finished washing his dishes he ran back up to his room to call Miroku

--On The Phone--

"Hello?" Miroku answered after picking up his cell.

"Hey Miroku, it's me Inuyasha"

"Oh, Hey Inu, what's up?" He asked well fixing something to eat.

"I have a plan, can you meet me at my house in two hours?" Inuyasha said smiling really big lying on his back in his bed.

"Sure, oh and do you know anything I can add to my Captain crunch to make it better, like fruit or something?" Inu licked his lips,

"Ramen" he said, "what?" Miroku asked, still trying to register the idea of noodles and cereal.

"Ramen" Inu answered simply, "Ok…bye Inu" He said ending the call and putting it down finishing making his breakfast, without Ramen.

--At Inuyasha's house 2 hours later--

Miroku knocked at the big oak door to Inuyasha's house. He then stepped back looking at the huge house. He still did not believe that he was a friend of the richest people in Japan. Just then he was snapped out of his thoughts as the door opened and Sesshomaru stood there. Miroku was slightly scared of him after the crack he had made a couple weeks ago when the girls had performed. He smiled and waved weakly,

"H-h-hey Sessh," Miroku stuttered. Sesshomaru didn't answer he simply stepped out of the way allowing Miroku to enter,

"Thanks" he said as he crossed the thresh hold. Sesshomaru closed the door and said,

"Follow me" in a dark 'just-tolerating-this' tone. Miroku didn't question or say anything till they reached what looked like a gym. But all the machinery had been moved to accommodate their current need for a dance studio. Inuyasha was already there. He was doing some stretches on the floor.

"Inuyasha called" Sesshomaru called. Inu stopped what he was doing and turned to his brother and friend. He stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey Miroku what's… What?" Inuyasha stared at his brother and his head they had backed up several meters and were now giving him the strangest look.

"What?" he asked again,

"What's with the spandex?" Sesshomaru asked, Inu looked at himself,

"Oh yeah it helps me get limber" he said smiling. "It also gives me a mental image I don't want" Sesshomaru yelled,

"Ok well I suggest you guys get ready" Inu said ignoring Sesshomaru's comment.

"Aren't we ready as we are," Miroku asked, wondering what was wrong with his track pants and t-shirt.

"Nope" Inu herded them into the changing room and handed them their dancing clothes. "No…" Sesshomaru said, "No way!" he continued trying to shove it back into Inuyasha's arms.

"Do you want to get this right or not?" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru retracted a bit, Inu started to talk softer,

"You really like this Rin girl right?" he asked,

"Yes" Sesshomaru said,

"I like Kagome the same way, I like her enough to parade around in tights till I get this dance down right," he said. Sesshomaru looked at the fabric in his arms.

"This isn't about pride or honor this is about love and devotion" Sesshomaru said as he walked into the change room to change to get this over with sooner rather then later. Miroku had already gone in to change into the purple stretchy material.

--Authors note--

That's all for now, still deciding on what colours to put Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in I was thinking pink for Inuyasha and black or white for Sesshomaru. What do you guys think?

Skele-GAH YUCK!

Sesshomaru-fan-4-life- What? They would look cute yet funny

Skele- never mind the Gahyeechs

Sesshomaru-fan-4-life- it was your idea to put them in tights

Skele- Well Ya! But only for comic relief

Sesshomaru-fan-4-life- Whatever

Byez/Love

Your friend/Author

Sesshomaru-Fan-4-Life

&

Your Loveable Deaditor

Skeledude 12


End file.
